The Gate Calls
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: -REDUX- Treachery is among us... Edward is missing, leaving his two children to find out what these mysterious beings are, and what they attend to do. Fuhrer Mustang struggles with the lack of soldiers, and can't bear to see to see this thing... Again.
1. Chapter 1 Son of FullMetal

**The Gate Calls, Redux! No muses for now. Because I'll talk to myself. In anycase, better grammar and character development and plot and spelling and- (continues on for several moments)**

**Made some tweaks so it's better. :D Ian is still Ian, only older and I actually describe what he looks like. Same thing with Alexis. **

**Original TGC: Ian, age 13 Alexis, age 7**

**Now: Ian, age 16 Alexis, age 13**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist! (If I did, there'd be a sequel series that involves Ian & Alexis)**

**Chapter One**

_**Son of FullMetal**_

My name is Ian. Ian Elric. I am the son of FullMetal. I look a lot like my father, only my hair is several shades darker. Like a caramel brown. My eyes are gold, just like his. And my hair sticks up in a way very similar. I never really respected my father… He left when my little sister, Alexis, turned two. Happy Birthday Sis, our dad left.

Well, my sister did something she wasn't exactly supposed to…Human Transmutation. She ended up losing her ability to show emotion and feel. I always felt like it was my fault. I should've stopped her, warned her, anything really. So…I became a State Alchemist to help her regain what she lost. My title, Emerald Alchemist. Based on my strange obsession with transmuting emerald-colored objects. I became a dog of the military when I was thirteen. One year older than my father was.

My sister is three years younger than me. She has a shocking resemblance to our mother. In fact, you could make the mistake that she was a younger version of her. Well, unless her eyes are the first thing you note. Alexis and I both have golden eyes. Our mother? Oh yeah, her name is Winry Elric.

Alexis and I were raised mainly by our uncle, Alphonse. Edward just seemed to disappear… Mom says he didn't want to go, but he had to. Anyway, Alphonse was a pretty good replacement for Dad. Well, that is, until he got his own kids in Xing. Twins called Henry and Bianca. Henry has Aunt Mei's black hair, but Uncle Al's yellow eyes. Bianca has blonde hair and dark eyes. The twins were about four years younger than Alexis.

At present, I am sixteen years old. Do the math, Alexis is thirteen. I'm smert. My boss is Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I work directly under him, 'cause I'm special. Currently, I was reporting what had happened during my patrol in Dublith.

"So…You got beaten…?" Roy blinked. "Who would do that…?"

"I was mistooken for Edward, sir." I groaned "How? I honestly have no clue."

"Ian, it's _mistaken."_ Roy clarified.

"You must be MUSTANG-en!" I snickered.

"…You should be PUN-ished." Roy said. He smacked himself in the face "Now you got me doing it. Emerald, you're more of a pest than FullMetal was."

"Is that an insult, Sir?" I asked.

"You figure it out." Roy yawned "In anycase, do you recall who this person was?"

"I think she said her name was Izumi." I said "She apparently runs a butcher shop."

"Izumi?" Roy said, rolling a pen around his fingers "Yeah, that figures. She hasn't seen Edward since he was sixteen, and you two look a lot alike."

"What does Izumi have against Edward?" I asked.

"An old student of hers." Roy answered "Anyway, anything more to report?"

"Not really…Well, except for that…" I blinked.

Mustang glanced at me, losing interest in moving his pen back and forth.

"What?"

"There was this guy with insanely spiky hair, rustic-colored. And, well…" I snickered sheepishly here "You know how Alexis is about her personal space….This guy sort of tapped her shoulder wondering what time it was…"

"So he got thrown against the nearest building, what about it?" Roy said.

"He just got up right away, like it didn't even hurt him or something." I explained "And there was also this red-electricity thing before he left…"

Roy dropped his pen, casting a glance at his wife, Riza.

"Sir, maybe this isn't the same thing…" Riza said.

"But if it is, we're in trouble." Roy growled. He turned back at me "Emerald, description of this guy."

"Um, insanely spiky rustic hair…Eyes were green… Had this odd tattoo that was shaped like some stupid dragon eating its own tail on his palm…Was wearing this white trench coat over a black t-shirt and pants… …His voice had this sarcastic tone to it…" I said.

"Woah, Emerald, go back." Roy said "After the green eyes?'

"White trench coat?" I blinked.

"Before that." Mustang growled.

"…Tattoo shaped like a dragon eating its own tail?" I said, tilting my head.

"…Ian, thank you. You can go now." Mustang groaned, smacking his head.

"Wait, what about it?" I asked.

"Go."

"But I wanna know-"

"Do you want to keep Alexis waiting?"

"Oh sh- Bye Sir!" I yelped, skidding out of the room.

_"Sir you don't think…?"_

_ "Damn it… They're back Riza…_

**): Where's Ed? )8 Al has kids and Mustang and Riza are married? D: Mustang's Fuhrer? D8 THE HOMUNCULI ARE BACK?**

** ….I knew that. n.n After all, I wrote it.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sinned Daughter

**UPDATES? D8 GASP!**

**FrankTSF: Obbler mccles.**

**Fox: Hmm…Very valid point. Anyway, I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Two**

_**Sinned Daughter. **_

Alexis leaned against the wall of Central Headquarters, waiting for her older brother to finish reporting to Fuhrer Mustang. She pressed her chin down on her stuffed panda bear's furry head, staring vacantly out into the scenery.

The girl was thirteen years old and extremely childish for her age. Alexis, at present, wore a white coat trimmed with gray, a black t-shirt and baggy black pants and dark boots. Her yellow eyes lacked any pupils, which freaked most people out. As well as childish, she was very talented with things such as alchemy. However true it was Ian was the State Alchemist; they both knew Alexis' talent with the science surpassed that of Ian's. The older one of the siblings was more of the martial artist of the two.

A teenager with black hair walked up the steps, a bow slung over her shoulder as well as a quiver full of arrows. She wore a blue military jacket, but it didn't have the badges that represented a soldier. Instead of the full military uniform, she wore the coat and dark blue pants, ending in white boots. Her eyes were the color of amber.

"Hello Alexis." She chirped, stopping by the blonde. "Enjoying the day?" Alexis nodded blankly in reply.

"Have you been well, Desserae." Alexis stated. Desserae was Ian and Alexis' good friend, one who first greeted them when they first came to Central. She also was a daddy's girl and seemed to be determined to be just as good as her father. Who happened to be Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

"Yup." Desserae said "Just came by to see the folks."

_Don't you live with them?_ Alexis thought. The young girl was told she was also a daddy's girl, saying she acted like her father a lot. Of course, she never means to. Saying she barely remembered him. And that was also before she lost her ability to show emotions.

"Hey Alexis!" Ian grinned, running too fast for him to stop in time, which resulted in him falling flat on his face when Desserae stuck out her foot.

"Hey Dess." Ian mumbled, spitting out dust. Ian usually wore his military uniform, but occasionally would wear a bright green T-shirt with brown pants and shoes, a gray jacket to top it off.

"Hey Pegleg." Desserae smirked "Enjoying the ground?"

"YOU TRIPPED ME!" Ian growled, getting back to his feet.

"You didn't stop in time." Desserae countered.

"…Touché." Ian said, after a moment's thought. Ian wasn't the type to keep a pointless argument going on for too long. The older sibling's gaze slipped to his younger sister.

"YOU stop laughing." He grumbled. Alexis simply blinked. Ian somehow could always tell how his younger sister was feeling, even though nobody else could.

"Okay then, you two have fun with whatever!" Desserae laughed, walking on "I'll see you later!" Ian waved as he and Alexis walked the opposite direction.

Ian stretch out his arm, putting them behind his head as a cushion. Alexis looked around vacantly, taking in all the sights. After a few moments of silence, the older sibling spoke up:

"Okay Alexis, out with it, what's eating you?" he yawned, yellow eyes darting toward his younger sister.

"Thinking." She answered simply.

"'Bout what?" Ian blinked.

"That." The blonde stated. The light-brunette shuddered slightly.

"Ah yes, _that._" he mumbled "How you love how to talk about that."

"I do not enjoy it, my mind simply keeps bringing it up." Alexis said.

"Blah blah blah." Ian sighed "Sis, it's in the past. Learn from it, forget it, and move on."

"…" Alexis blinked.

_It was five years ago now, five years…_

_But six years since the whole thing started…_

_Older Sibling, 10 Younger Sibling, 7_

_Ian and Alexis had a very good friend then… He was a smart, kind, fun-loving person. Henderson was his name. They'd do everything together, running around the creek, the house… A lot of running around._

"_HENDERSON, CATCH!" Ian had called, throwing a wrench at him. Henderson would duck, glare at him, and start scolding him about whatever._

_Henderson was a polite, well-mannered child as well. His hazel eyes and sandy hair matched his tan skin. He looked like the type of kid you'd see at the beach a lot._

"_IAN! STOP THROWING MOM'S WRENCHES!" Alexis had snapped, whacking her older brother with the previously thrown tool._

"_Alexis, stop hitting your brother with the wrench you just told him not to throw." Henderson had laughed._

"_Thanks Henderson…" Ian had moaned, rubbing his head "Alexis, that's going to kill me someday…"_

"_Well, not yet!" Alexis had laughed "Come on, guys! Race you to the house!" She took off, the tool in hand as she twirled around repeatedly._

"_You're sister's weird." Henderson had smirked._

"_Well, she is MY sister!" Ian had giggled, elbowing his friend in the shoulder "Come on, she'll beat us!"_

_With that, Ian took off, waving for Henderson to follow. _

"_I hang out with the weirdest people." He had smiled, shaking his head before sprinting after the siblings._

* * *

><p><em> Ian stretched his arms as he hopped down the stairs. A sobbing noise from the kitchen alerted him and he blinked. Ian walked slowly over to the kitchen, peering around the corner. Winry leaned against the wall, clutching her collar as she looked sympathetically at Alexis, who was crying her eyes out.<em>

"_Alexis!" Ian yelped, running up to his little sister "Sis, what's wrong…" Alexis never cried. The blonde looked up at her older brother, tears blurring her eyes and pupils._

"…_Ian…" she sniffled. _

"_What is it?" Ian said "Alexis, what's wrong?" His sister sniffled again, wiped some tears off of her cheeks and gulped. When she opened her mouth again, she just burst into tears again._

"_IAN!" She cried, wrapping her arm around him. Ian blinked in shock. Another thing Alexis never did was HUG. He hugged her with one of his arms, stroking her hair with his free hand._

"_Mom, what happened?" he said, not taking his worried gaze off his sister._

"…_It's about your friend Henderson…" Winry said._

"_What happened?" Ian asked, using his shirt to wipe his sister's tears._

"…_He was killed." _

_The light-brunette's golden eyes widened, and he allowed his gaze to go to his mother._

"_..W-what?" he stared._

"_He's dead, Ian." Winry sniffled "He was murdered by someone…"_

"_Murdered…?" Ian gasped "Who…?"_

_Winry shook her head pathetically._

"_He's gone…Brother…." Alexis wailed, stuffing her face into Ian's shoulder "Henderson's dead!"_

_Ian's looked back to his sister. He noticed how depressed she looked now. Crying her eyes out and hiding her face. The older sibling bit his lip, refusing to break into tears. He had to be strong… That was his only thought then… He had to be strong for his sister…_

_Year Later_

_Older Sibling, 11, Younger Sibling, 8_

"_Alexis, wanna go by the river later?" Ian said, kicking a stone._

"_Not today, Ian." Alexis said, running ahead and kicking the same stone "I have plans."_

"_Like what?" the light-brunette asked, throwing the rock and watching Alexis run up and catch it. "You're keeping something."_

"_Am not!" Alexis stomped "I just need some time away from you!"_

"…_Ouch?" Ian shrugged "Okay Sis, but tell me if anything's bothering you."_

"_Nothing bothers me!" she scoffed, storming ahead. _

_Ian sighed and looked after her as she walked ahead._

" _Sister, I know some things do…"_

**ANOTHER CHAPTER D8**

**Reviews would be appreciated. (BTW, if any of you know what the TSF stands for in Frank TSF, you get a cookie.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Life Flows in One Direction

**Look! Updates! D8 Gasp.**

**Ian: D8 Updates. **

**Fox: …Ian, what are you doing here?**

**Ian: Saying the disclaimer. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Life Flows in One Direction**_

"_Ian, where's your sister?" Winry had blinked when the brunette trotted in alone._

"_She said she had plans." Ian said. Under his breath, he grumbled "And leave me out, why don't you?"_

"_Well, it's getting late." Winry sighed. She looked out the window into the orange-dyed sky "I swear, she acts just like your father."_

"_How is that possible?" Ian groaned, pouring some milk into a glass, and continuing to drink it. "He's never been around."_

"_Must be a genetic trait." Winry said, looking over at Ian. The light brunette supported his face with one fist as he stared vacantly into space. What would Alexis be doing that she wouldn't tell him about? She doesn't exactly have a lot of friends. _

_What would she be doing-_

_Ian spat out his milk, coughing harshly. His golden irises widened. She…She couldn't be seriously thinking…_

"_Ian?" Winry blinked "What's wrong?" _

"_I gotta go Mom!" Ian yelped, rushing out of the room. He sprinted out into the darkening evening, looking around frantically. Where would she be doing it?_

"_Calm down…" Ian panted "Alexis isn't stupid, she won't do that…Uncle Al told us about when they tried Human Transmutation…" he shook his head and strolled his sprint to a trot. Mumbling under his breath, trying to convince himself she wouldn't be trying it._

"_Dammit, Uncle and Dad barely lived through that…" Ian mumbled, running his foot into a shallow trench. "And they had a teacher who taught them alchemy…" The light brunette dropped suddenly at the side of the road, crossing his legs and placing his face on his fists. _

_The clouds were streaked with pink as day turned to night. Then she showed up, stride stiff. Her face was blank with her hair messed up, as if ruffled by wind. Ian grinned and leapt to his find, running up to meet her._

"_Alexis!" he grinned, skidding to a halt in front of her. "Mom and I were wondering where you ran off to! And I was starting to think you did…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong thing to set her temper off. He shrugged it off and continued abruptly "I thought you did something stupid, like Human Transmutation!"_

_She looked vacantly at her older brother and pushed him aside._

"_You're too honest for your own good, Brother." _

"You still are too honest for your own good, Ian." Alexis stated, as if reading my thoughts. Might as well, she knows me well enough. I snorted, blowing my bangs out of my face. I was lying on my bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

It's hard to believe she could have done something like that at age eight. Dad and Uncle were ten and eleven. Swinging my arms, I sat up, wincing at the sudden pain over my left knee.

"Is your automail still hurting you." My sister asked in her odd way of showing no emotion.

"A bit." I murmured, rubbing where the prosthetic-thing connected. It's been two years since I lost my leg, and I never really found the guy who burnt it off. Now that I think about it, the only reason why I didn't bleed to death was because he burnt it closed…. I guess I should thank him for not killing me…

"Well, time to hit the books!" I grinned, jumping to my feet. Alexis got to her feet and after hesitating, grabbed her stuffed panda and placed it on her head. Apparently, my expression said how I felt. And she returned it in her odd way… People think it's weird how I can tell how she's feeling. I honestly have no clue how. It's kind of just this feeling that kind of… I don't know, radiates?

"Alexis, please leave the stuffed bear here." I asked as nicely as I could, glaring into the cold, lifeless eyes of that dumb bear.

"Mr. Snuggles wants to come." Alexis said, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. My sister has a habit of hearing voices that belong to her teddy bear. Kinda creepy if you ask me…

I crossed my arms behind my head and trotted along, Alexis walking by my side. A thought was in my mind, and I realized I've been quietly pondering it for a long time now. Dad got Uncle Al's body back… Maybe if we find him, he can help get Alexis back to normal. I cast a quick glance at Alexis and winced, turning back forward.

It wouldn't be smart to tell her that. I mean, she kind of resents him for leaving us… She also remembers, as well as I, how sad Mom was a short while after he left. Winry just told us she missed him, and my sister always suspected there was more behind it than that.

"Ian." Alexis said suddenly. I bolted back from where I was about to take my next step.

"What is it Alexis?" I asked. She looked at me, and then waved one hand in the air emotionlessly. I tilted my head to the side.

"Ian, Alexis!" a familiar voice called. I looked at who the voice belonged to and grinned.

"Hi Uncle Al!"

**LINE**

"When do you want me to kill the FullMetal Junior brat?" a teenager demanded, his arms crossed across his chest, his hair glinted red.

"Not just yet." A man mumbled, sitting cross-legged near a fire place, sipping at a cup of tea "Come now, Pain, come and enjoy some tea."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Pain snapped, his purple eyes narrowed.

"I'm just waiting for the right opportunity." The man answered simply, his black eyes challenging. Turning to the other teenager in the room, whose hair was an icy gray, he continued "Panic, will you join me for some tea?"

Panic nodded absent mindedly and strolled over, taking a cup and drinking from it casually. Pain snorted and stomped in his temperamental way.

"Now, Panic." The man continued "I heard the prince of Xing is making his way to our country?"

Panic nodded "That is why the king's advisor is here." He looked up with his cold blue eyes "Treachery, I'm fairly certain we have another ally available to us."

Treachery nodded "I'm aware." Pain overheard this and walked over to the pair.

"Is this kid any trouble?" Pain asked eagerly, a devilish grin stretching across his face.

"Just make sure he gets here." Treachery ordered.

"As you wish." Pain grinned. Panic raised a brow.

"How about the other two kids with him?" he questioned.

"Them too." Treachery said. With a smirk he added "Father wasn't wrong about the ideas of captives."

**DA DA DAAAAAA.**

**Ian: D8 Revealed the villains?**

**Fox: Some of them. Anyway….**

**Ian: Review. n.n**


	4. Chapter 4 Corruption and Abandonment

**Ian: Yay, more chapters!**

**Fox: Yup. Here's chapter four. Of which I have the Xingneseish kids. **

**Ian: -snicker- Xingneseish.**

**Fox: Disclaimer, Sir Ian?**

**Ian: Madam Vixen does not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**(Vixen is a female fox for those who no know.)**

**Chapter Four**

_**Corruption and Abandonment**_

"Wait, what?" I blinked in confusion. My uncle sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair.

"The emperor's son disappeared." He inhaled deeply and breathed it out slowly. I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice from failing as he continued "My kids too."

"Wait, Henry and Bianca are missing?" I gasped. Alexis blinked.

Al nodded mutely, biting down on his lip. "We have some of the citizens of Xing say they saw a boy of about fourteen and two smaller children board a train heading for Youswell."

"Uncle Al, forgive me for being pessimistic." Alexis said "But you can't go with the word of random citizens. They may just be seeking favor with the Emperor."

"I know." Al nodded "You're right Alexis, but I can't sit by… If Henry and Bianca did come here…" he trailed off. It was clear to me. My Uncle came all the way here on words that may be false on the slight chance he can find his children. I sensed Alexis's bitterness at that. She was thinking of our own father. I couldn't help but wonder if he was missing us. Determination surged through me and I abruptly got to my feet.

I clenched my fist and straightened myself "Don't worry Uncle Al! We'll find the Prince AND our cousins!"

Al jerked up, his eyes shimmered with a shockwave of surprise. They gleamed and he smiled sadly "You sounded just like your father right there, Ian." I flushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah well, I do that apparently." I muttered. I looked to Alexis and she met my eyes squarely. She nodded mutely and got to her feet. We were sitting in mine and Alexis's small apartment thing. "Okay, so what should we do first?" I pondered.

"Ask Fuhrer Mustang if he can keep a look out for any illegal immigrants." Alexis suggested bluntly. Al looked at her and tried to hide the puzzlement from his face. When he caught me looking at him he stood up as well.

"Okay then, let's go see Mustang." He nodded.

"Why can't we just call him…?" I asked. "We have a telephone…"

"And if someone decides to listen in." my sister answered my thoughts. Sighing, I nodded. As always, her attention to detail excels that of mine. If someone knew a foreign prince was wandering around unprotected besides by two nine-year-olds, that could lead to something no the good. Al nodded his agreement and I led the way out of our apartment.

I doubt Alexis missed that accusing glance from our Uncle.

* * *

><p>"Please, Lafae! Can't we go back?" a short boy pled, fiddling at the ends of the faded blue scarf around his neck.<p>

"I told you, if you wanted to stay in Xing, then you should've!" Lafae snapped. The boy flinched, his yellow eyes shimmering with possible tears. The girl next to him put a hand on his shoulder, her blonde hair pulled back in dual ponytails. She narrowed her brown eyes at Lafae and stomped toward him.

"I don't care whether you're some idiot prince or not! You shouldn't talk to Henry like that!" she snapped.

The boy sighed and looked at Henry. The boy tensed up and swallowed deeply, choking sobs back down into his throat. Lafae smiled gently and got onto his knees, putting his hand on Henry's head and ruffling his hair.

"Sorry about that Henry." He frowned and tried to make his voice gentler "But if you really wanted to stay home, you should've…"

"I can't do that." Henry said, forcing a feeble note of authority into his hushed voice "You might need someone to protect you here, and I intend to do that!"

"And I'm sure you will." Lafae sighed. The blonde girl snorted and tapped her foot impatiently, motioning with her hand. The prince sighed "I'm sorry for scaring you Henry."

"I wasn't scared!" Henry protested "I was just surprised!" Lafae sighed again and got back to his feet and rubbed his temples. What was he thinking letting these two follow him? He didn't need any more weight on his back… He looked around at the buildings of the town. They were already in Amestris, and there was no way he'd send them back alone.

But there was also no way he'd go back.

Lafae frowned and fiddled with the hood of his orange jacket. "All right then, Henry, Bianca. Let's get moving." Henry nodded, and Bianca shrugged. The three started moving through the wakening town. Henry looked around the town nervously as Bianca strolled casually at his side. The twins were dressed very differently from one another.

Henry had a blue scarf that wrapped around his neck and hung down to his hips. He wore a gray shirt that cuffed him around the wrists and pants that had ends that hung loosely above his black sandals. Bianca wore a shirt that was a mix between purple and pink, a black sash around her right shoulder. The ends of her dark blue pants that trailed in the dirt and her gray boots were latched tight with blue cords.

Lafae coughed into the elbow of his orange jacket as they rounded the corner.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince."

* * *

><p><em>I hate you.<em>

_You've told me repeatedly._

_I will KILL you when I get control again!_

_Let's see it then._

_I did it before! I can do it again!_

_And we both saw how that turned out. _

_…Urk… I w-_

_Face it, you'll never go back to that life you had before. Or would you prefer I erased all things that marked that life?_

_NO! Don't you dare-_

_Then you'll behave._

_Urk…._

* * *

><p>"Ling?" Lan Fan blinked, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.<p>

He sighed as he tore his gaze away from the view of the palace balcony and into her eyes. Dark circles were under his own darker eyes. His hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and grease slicked his bangs. His chin was littered with sprouts of a beard.

"I shouldn't have put so much pressure on him." He groaned "I should've known he'd have ran…" he shook his head "Lan Fan, it's bad enough our son disappeared. But Alphonse and Mei's kids too?" Ling groaned.

"Of course we're going to have difficulties, Ling." Lan Fan said "I'm sure Al will find both his own and our children…"

"If I had been a better King this wouldn't have happened." Ling sighed. He walked over to the stone bench and slumped down the wall onto it, putting his head in his hands. Lan Fan sat next to him and put her hand in her lap, looking at him with kind eyes.

"My Dear, our son didn't need a king. He needed a father." She said softly. "Lafae could've had stood it being the first Prince in a new way of reigning Xing." She took her husband's hand "But he couldn't stand being looked at simply as the definite next Emperor. He wanted to be someone's son as well."

Ling set his mouth in a firm line and said nothing, his head still in his hands. When he had returned to Xing and taken his position as Emperor, he had thought it'd all turn out for the best. He had taken Lan Fan as his wife.

And his only one.

The other clans muttered their outrage that he had broken the traditions of Xing that had lasted for generations. But what else could he do? They've been through so much together, and having the wives that history called for had seemed like treason to his heart.

Together they had their son, Lafae. At his birth, Lan Fan had suffered severe bleeding. The result was her not being able to bear more children. The boy grew up knowing he would be next king. And there was no replacement. But always he seemed distant to what others told him.

Alphonse had become Ling's head advisor when he had married Mei. And in an attempt to settle the uneasiness in the clans, they had conceived a system called the 'King's Coordination.' All the clans had a representative in which Ling would consult in when something of huge trial came up. This pleased some of Xing. But there was still the people who preferred the ways of multiple prince and princesses. And they were determined to set things back in the old ways.

"…I'm going." Ling muttered, standing suddenly.

"…To where?" Lan Fan smiled.

"To find our son."

**So…. Um… How was that? Sorry if it's confusion about Ian's POV and then it going to a third person's and blah blah blah. I just figured that I can only tell it from Ian's perspective when Ian's, you know, around. **

**So…Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Twin Demons

**Another chapter of TGC!**

**Ian: TGC?**

**Fox: The Gate Calls.**

**Ian: Ohh…. Why is it even called that?**

**Fox: Because shut up.**

**Ian: Isn't that a LittleKuriboh reference-?**

**Fox: SHUDDUP AND DO THE FREKIN DISCLAIMER!**

**Ian: YIPE! FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FullMetal Alchemist! (Hey look, I'm a muse now. :3)**

**Chapter Five**

_**Twin Demons**_

"Sir-Please!"

"I can't spare the time or soldiers Alphonse! You'll have to find them on your own!"

"There must be someone!"

"There isn't."

"But-"

"Ow!" I whimpered, rubbing my ear as I was pulled away from the door. "Alexis…"

"You shouldn't be listening in on their conversation. It has nothing to do with us." Alexis said matter-of-factly no-emotion-like.

"But they're our cousins…" I defended myself, even though I was already retreating from the door. "We can't just do nothing…"

"Sometimes nothing is the best thing you can do." She said. My jaws stiffened as I forced myself not to growl.

"Sometimes nothing is the only thing you can't do." I retorted. My sister blinked and turned away from me. I sat down on the bench in the hall outside of Roy's office, feeling bitter. Yet I knew we both spoke from our own perspectives. Alexis was talking about her… Mistake. I was referring to my inability to keep her from it.

Anger seemed to pulse from my sister's emotionless form. Nothing I could do to change that, I guess. She'll get over it in time.

Alphonse was discussing Lafae's disappearance with Fuhrer Mustang. I didn't need to press my ear against the door to hear their raising voices now. A bit of pain made me realize I was biting my lip. I pressed my palms against my ears, trying to drown out the pleading voice of my uncle. My eyes were shut tight as if not being able to see would fix things…

Did Roy know why Al was begging for his help? Did he know how my uncle worried over his own children? What if he did and still refused? Mustang isn't heartless, he'd help… Right?

_SLAM!_

I bolted up right and my eyes widened as I heard my sister's footsteps as she went into the Fuhrer's office uninvited. Something told me she didn't want me to follow.

I got up and pressed my ear against the door.

She should know I'd take that as an invitation to eavesdrop.

"Fuhrer Mustang Sir." She said "I would like to volunteer my assistance."

Silence. "Alexis, you and Ian have things you need to be doing-"

Sarcastic triumph from my sister. Or I was imagining things. But she interrupted him with a "I apologize sir, but if I remember correctly, I am a civilian."

I suppressed a snicker.

"Very well." Roy sighed "I see I can't convince you otherwise." I imagined him turning to Al "All right Alphonse, Alexis is going to help you with your problem."

* * *

><p>Lafae's eyes widened as he narrowed them at the red-headed teen before them. He protectively stepped in front of Henry and Bianca, refused to let his defiant gaze waver at this person.<p>

"How do you know that?" He demanded to know. The teen sighed and brushed some of his red hair back from his face. He casually stepped down from his pedestal and put his hands in his pockets.

"I find it sickeningly amusing that you'd stand for these purposeless twerps but not your country." He sighed. A sly smirk emerged across his face "I guess I should introduce myself." He put on a show of sweeping his arm out wide as he bent to the ground "I am Pain, oh Princely one."

Henry's yellow eyes widened as he started to shake.

"L-lafae…" he whimpered "Get away from him…H-he's dangerous!"

"And how would you know that?" Pain grinned at him.

"What are you!?" he yelped.

Lafae blocked Pain's sight of Henry. His dark eyes seemed to flicker.

"Listen you bastard, I don't like you enough already. Don't make me-"

"What, run away?" Pain interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. "That seems to be your answer for everything. Running away."

"Shut up!" Lafae snapped, clenching his fists. Pain's eyes locked themselves on him. Heat suddenly seemed too intense. Bianca snarled, looking frantically around with scared yet determined eyes. Henry's trembling increased as he mouthed words no one seemed to know. The foreign prince covered his eyes, his face beginning to sting.

"LAFAE! MOVE!" Henry screeched, pushing his legs out from under him. Bianca pressed herself against the ground as fire consumed the space above them. Lafae trembled on the ground, coughing violently.

"Oh no-.." Bianca whimpered, crawling next to the older boy. She put a hand on his back and rubbed down between his shoulder blades. Henry drew the large knife he concealed underneath his shirt. He stumbled to his feet, holding the blade out with trembling hands.

"Go away!" he yelled. "Y-you monster!"

"That wasn't nice." Pain snorted, blowing some of his hair out of his face. "I'd think your father would've taught you to be more polite."

"Dad…?" Henry blinked. His eyes narrowed and he swept his knife to one side, clenching his free fist. "How do you know my father!?" Bianca's expression floundered between concern for the prince and anger at the hot-headed teen before them.

"Henry, drop it!" she ordered. Her voice softened as she muttered encouragingly to the still gagging Lafae. The young boy stepped back, his stance steady as his trembling eyes stilled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pain sneered, walking forward to them. Bianca pulled out a small packet from her sleeve and tore it open with her teeth. She jumped as she threw it, getting it right into Pain's eyes. Sand from the small paper flew into Pain's eyes. He stumbled backwards, rubbing viciously at his eyes.

He spat curses as Henry and Bianca coaxed Lafae to his feet. The older boy was still trembling, plainly making an effort to stop his vicious coughing fit.

Then there was fire.

Henry and Bianca jumped to avoid it, Lafae stumbled out of its path, leaning against a nearby wall for support.

"MOVE!" Bianca snapped, grabbing Lafae's hand and sprinting. Henry waited for them to move a distance away, avoiding flames, and then chased after them. He kept the knife swung to one side as he ran, taking in deep mouthfuls of air.

Flames erupted at his feet and Henry tumbled down to the ground, his knife skidding away from him. Bianca skidded to a halt, looking back to her twin.

"GO ON!" Henry snapped, his tone clearly stating that it wasn't a request. Bianca grimaced but guided Lafae on. Pain stepped out of the flames and grabbed Henry by his scarf, dragging him back.

"You little pest." He grinned, his eyebrows twitching with his anger. The young boy choked as he clawed at the fabric around his neck. He worked it free and fell to the ground, panting deeply. Pain dropped the scarf and grabbed him by the collar. "That didn't help much, now did it-" Henry let out a screech as he took his scarf and wrapped it around Pain's neck, tugging it tightly.

Pain's hand spasmed and Henry dropped to the ground. He stumbled once and leapt up to his feet again, running. Pain released more heat from his hand, flames roaring to the boy. The blue scarf erupted into inferno and crumbled to dust.

Henry tensed himself for the pain of the flames as they raced up behind him.

But then they were simply gone. The boy was too frightened to slow his fearful sprint as he choked back tears.

An overlooked value of youth is to not question something that had helped you. As was what Henry did when both of the monsters disappeared.

…**.Um…. Please Review?**

**Ian: Please? I like reviews. Wait- How come this chapter was mainly Henry?**

**Alexis: Because you fail at life.**

**Fox: Alexis, what the heck are you doing in my AN? Out! Now!**

**Alexis: -leaves-**

**Ian:… I'm the one who fails at life? Cool. Well, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Initial Search

**Fox: Hey everyone! How's life? Well, it's better now. You're on the internet. :P**

**Ian: Hooray for the internet! Well anyway, Fox doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist. Which I think is obvious. I mean, if she DID, would she be writing FAN-fiction? Can you be a fan if you own it?**

**Fox: -shrug- I don't really know. But thank you for doing the disclaimer, Ian. Oh, and lately I rediscovered the importance of revise and editing.**

**Ian: How so?**

**Fox: ... 'Corruption and Abandonment.'**

**Ian: Oh yeah! -laughs- While describing what Bianca wore, she forgot the 'r' in 'shirt'.**

**Fox: She doesn't wear that! Don't bother trying to read that, because I'm pretty sure I fixed it... Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

Initial Search

"What's wrong, Champ?" Lieutenant Colonel Havoc asked, walking over to me.

"I hate it enough having to be away from my sister." I muttered, turning to look at him "And now I'm stalking someone."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his cigarette drooping in his mouth "We're not stalking anyone, Ian. Fuhrer Mustang wants us to find that guy you and Alexis ran into."

I sighed and slipped my hands into my pocket. I was wearing my casual outfit again, finding that the uniform I was issued doesn't ever seem to be more convenient.

Alexis was doing what she intended to, searching for Henry, Bianca and Lafae with Uncle Alphonse. After they left to search, Roy called me in and told me to find the rustic-haired guy Alexis threw into a wall. Maybe I would've argued about it if I hadn't felt as if I should apologize for my sister's rash behavior.

And now we were at the train station departing for Dublith. I snorted, blowing some of my bangs out of my face. The least he could've done was tell Alexis I was going away for a bit. A chill went through my spine at the thought of leaving her alone.

She wasn't alone though, she had Uncle Al. And I'm pretty sure Desserae will be certain to keep her company if needed. I groaned.

Or her demonic teddy bear.

"Train leaving for Dublith!" a conductor called "All aboard!"

Jean waved me onto the train and we took our seats. I claimed the seat closest to the window and stared vacantly out of it as the train shook steadily out of the station. Havoc took a magazine out from his suitcase and started reading through it, obviously not intending to start a conversation.

What was so important about finding this guy anyway? Fuhrer said something about following him. But _why?_ Because he had a weird tattoo? So what? Mr. X has weird tattoos all over his arms. But then again, they're for alchemy.

I rubbed my thumb against my palm. That was for alchemy too. A smirk found me. I remember how I first got that. DAMN, Alexis, Henderson and Mom were mad.

_"IAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Alexis had snapped. I slouched away from her and clasped my hands together. It hurt, but I felt triumphant in a way._

I believe I was eight when I did that. Or was I nine? Who cares. What mattered is it happened. Alexis and I had both been studying alchemy, and I was… Well, jealous I guess. My sister was quick when it came to drawing transmutation circles, while I… Um… I was slow as a snail with a broken leg.

So one day, while I was pouting about my incapability to draw quickly, I spotted a knife. It was a plain out kitchen knife, used for slicing vegetables and the like. Uncle Al used to tell us stories about him and Dad when they were teenagers. He said that once, Mustang carved a circles into his hand and used alchemy like that.

So I thought, if it worked for him, why not me?

_"Ian you should've thought this through!" Henderson had groaned, gritting his teeth. "I know you hate being slower than Alexis, but carving a circle into your hand is just plain STUPID!"_

_"Ugh, you're as impulsive as your father." Mom had muttered under her breath._

I smirked and leaned back, relaxing. Now that I think about it, that probably was stupid. I guess in time I would've gotten faster at the circles. Oh well, too late to change things now. I sighed and shoveled through my bag for my notebook. Vacantly I flipped through the pages to a blank sheet and started jotting down random equations and chemical components of a variety of different types of minerals.

Then I got bored and started doodling chickens.

* * *

><p>"So where would they be." Alexis said, looking around her as she clutched her stuffed panda to her chest. Her gaze lingered somewhere distant for a moment before she looked up at her uncle. "Where would Lafae go if he got here."<p>

"I don't really know." Alphonse sighed "That boy's always been unpredictable…"

"Obviously." She stated. "So think like Henry or Bianca. If they got here, what do you believe they'd do first."

Al thought for a moment, closing his eyes. What would Henry do if they got to Amestris? He grimaced at the _if._ Henry would most likely have asked Lafae if they could go home. Which he doubt would happen. Bianca? The girl always acted much more like her mother… Possibly she'd tag along to make sure Henry and Lafae don't do anything else they'd regret. But other than that, the thought of simply thinking like his children to find them gave vain results.

"Let's head to Youswell." Alphonse decided out loud. Alexis expressionlessly nodded her agreement.

"I'll find Ian and tell him we're going." She said. The girl walked away, and something about the way she moved frightened her uncle. Alexis' stride was stiff, as if she needed to make sure there was ground beneath her feet.

That thought brought another, as often thoughts do. The girl's eyes lacked pupils, which wasn't normal. Then there was her voice…

"Uncle Alphonse." She called back. Expressionless but loud. The man shook his head and hurried to catch up with her. As the two were heading to where Alexis believed Ian would be, Desserae ran into them.

"Oh. Hi Alexis." She smiled "Um… Who's this guy?" she pointed to Al.

"My Uncle Alphonse." Alexis said, nodding toward him. "Uncle Al, this is Desserae M-"

"Wow, Desserae?" Al smiled "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

Desserae looked at him quizzically "You're Alphonse Elric?"

"I just said that." Alexis whispered.

"Huh. Well, hello again Mr. Alphonse." She nodded. "Where are you two going, Alexis?"

"To find my brother." Alexis said "We're heading to Youswell."

Desserae winced "Yeah, about that…" she snickered sheepishly "My Dad sent Ian and Mr. Havoc to Dublith. I'm pretty sure their train already left too…."

Al quickly glanced at Alexis to see her reaction. It was eerily nothing. Desserae moved back a half step, which confused Alphonse. Now why would she do that…?

"…Ian left without telling me." Alexis said bluntly. Desserae grinned and nodded.

"But he has to go on a mission, and you know Ian!" the older girl hastily explained "He would have told you right away if was able to, but Dad really needed him to go to Dublith for a bit. Apparently he's looking for s-"

"Speaking of military business where anyone can over hear is not exactly smart." Alexis stated. "Let's leave it as Brother left for something important and I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again."

Even emotionless, Al recognized a note of Edward's voice in his daughter.

**I find it funny how Alexis swears like that but has no emotion.**

**Ian: How is that funny!?**

**Fox: Try swearing without showing emotion.**

**Ian: …But swearing's mean….**

**Fox: True. Okay. Well anyway, since I'm not sure I'll be able to say this after I post this chapter, Merry Christmas to all my readers! **

**Ian: And if you don't celebrate Christmas, feel free to say 'Happy Hanukah!' or whatever it is you celebrate! :D**

**Fox: Hooplah! I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**Chapter Seven**

Nightmare

_Alexis and I were standing in the cemetery, cloaked in black, looking down on the grave. Alexis had her hands clenched so hard to keep herself from crying. Her mouth was set in a firm frown, her bangs overshadowing her face._

_On the tombstone read 'Henderson Larson.'_

_Am I weak for not being able to stop my tears? I was crying at his funeral. Tears streaked down my face. All though I didn't make a noise. His mother and father were standing the closest to his grave, his mother crying into her husband's shoulder._

_Why did I feel as if it were my fault? _

_Abruptly, Alexis grabbed my hand and stepped closer to me. I returned her grasp and we stood there, looking over our friend's grave. _

_I don't know what was happening around me after that. It just suddenly became so dark. The silhouettes that were the people I knew shattered like they were made of glass. Desperately I tried to pull Alexis closer to me. To my horror she had disappeared._

_I called out pathetically, knowing full well there was no one there to hear me. The only light that shone was emanated from my friend's grave. _

_The ghostly glow dimly illuminated half of my body. It was eerily silent and cold… I found myself longing for noise, or for natural light. _

_Then all of Hell broke loose._

_The ground beneath me erupted into a sickening red glow, tall buildings illuminated from the darkened skies. People screamed as their lives were ripped out of them. Corpses fell to the ground. _

_I was terrified, but I couldn't move. The only thing I was able to do was collapse to my knees and cover my ears and close my eyes. As if hoping that if I can't hear the screams, they'd stop. Shakily I inhaled, realizing I've been holding my breath the entire time. I forced myself to look at what was going on around me. If I hide from it, what would that change?_

_So I found myself looking into an eye. It was huge, stretching for what seemed like forever. And it was embedded in the ground._

_With everything to look at, it was staring directly at me. _

"_What do you want?" my voice shook as I spoke. The words were lost in the screams. I wouldn't get an answer…. My name echoed in my ears, all though no one spoke them. I was paralyzed, frozen where I was looking into that eye._

_The shadows around me grew red eyes, stretching and distorting so that they had teeth. Gleaming white and as sharp as a knife. For a moment they simply stayed there, idle. Then the slaughter. The people who weren't dead already were hunted by the relentless shadows and killed. Men, women, children, none were spared by the devouring darkness._

"_Stop it." I pled quietly. My voice rose as I arced my back to the sky, pressing my face to the ground. "STOP IT!"_

"Ian!"

My eyes snapped open, cold sweat slicked my face. Havoc had me by the shoulders, and I realized he'd been trying to wake me.

"…Nightmare." I smiled weakly, my chest heaving with the fear of it. The lieutenant colonel sighed and leaned back, glaring at me.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare." He grumbled.

"It was." I grinned bluntly. "But that's all it was anyway." Havoc snorted and sat back down, casting me a disbelieving glance before going back to his magazine. I sighed and leaned against the window, ignoring all the confused looks from other passengers as they settled back into their seats.

I watched the passing landscape and steadied my breathing. Nightmares have always plagued my sleep. I don't know why or if it was something I did. But… Well, dreams are just dreams. They're not anything else but repeated cycles of the REM system in your brain…

I sighed and massaged my temples, my heart beat returning to a normal pace. Nightmares. I shuddered and watched as the train steadily approached the station of Dublith.

* * *

><p>"Did Ian say why he was going to Dublith?" Al asked.<p>

"He didn't tell me directly." Desserae shrugged.

"So Fuhrer Mustang told you he was going to Dublith?" Al blinked. The teen turned red, turning away from the blonde man.

"W-well… Not directly…." She stammered.

"So you eavesdropped." Alexis said bluntly. Desserae sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't _eavesdropping. _I was listening in on a conversation without anyone knowing." She snorted.

"…So you _were_ eavesdropping." Al muttered. He exhaled. "Okay… Well…" The man went quiet, his eyes unfocused as he thought to himself.

Alexis knew her uncle well enough to know he was debating on what to do next. Go after his own kids for their sake, or go after Ian for her sake.

"Ian can take care of himself." Alexis said bluntly "Let's head to Youswell and try to find Henry and Bianca."

Al looked at his niece and tilted his head. With a low chuckle he murmured "You act a lot like your father too…."

"What was that." she said.

"Nothing, nothing." Al smiled. He coughed into his hand. "All right. Desserae, can you tell Ian we went to Youswell if he gets back before us?"

"Um…" Desserae blinked, tilting her head. "Yeah sure, I guess." She smiled "No problem, leave it to me!"

"And don't go eavesdropping on your father anymore." Alexis stated. The black-haired girl sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

* * *

><p>"Hey Chief, wake up!" Havoc called, shaking Ian by the shoulders. "We're here!"<p>

Ian completely ignored him and yawned, stretching out his arms and legs. Then he stood up and stretched his arm up into the air, and started to tap the floor of the train with his left foot. Havoc sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Chief, we don't got all day. Come on." He muttered.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ian yawned. "Geesh, I'm tired…"

The two of them got off of the train, and Ian mainly looking off with a distant look in the eye. Havoc took care of mainly all of the unboarding procedures and soon enough they were out of the Train Station and in the town of Dublith.

"Sure is hot down here…" Havoc commented, his eyes darting to Ian to see if he even noticed his voice.

The Elric didn't seem to notice him at all, his yellow gaze looking around. Jean sighed. Even though the boy may seem incompetent on the surface, but given a task and he's stubborn as a mule to see it through to the end.

"Sorry, Mr. Havoc, did you say something?" he asked, not looking at him.

"Nah, nothing." the Lieutenant Colonel sighed. "Let's at least check in to our hotel room before looking, okay?"

"Seems good to me." Ian shrugged. "Whatever you're fine with."

Havoc nodded and started off to where the hotel was. Ian took a step forward, hesitated, but then rushed to catch up before the Lieutenant Colonel noticed.

While they were walking along the streets of the hot southeren town, Ian stopped suddenly. He looked behind him down the street, his yellow eyes wide with curiosity. Something caught the corner of his eye and his gaze darted on instinct. Maybe…. Maybe it was just his imagination…. But he could've sworn he just saw the shadows move….

"The nightmare has you on edge for no reason, Ian." He chided to himself softly. "Don't worry about it…"

He shuddered.

* * *

><p>"<em>What exactly do you think that's supposed to do! ?"<em>

"_Just reminding you of something you might lose."_

"_You little-"_

"_I can access him easily at this moment, you know."_

"_Urk…"_

"_Heheh, now should we go check on your little daughter?"_

"_What the hell are you planning! ?"_

"_Why would I tell you that?"_

"_You son of a-"_

"_What? Son? You mean yours?"_

"_Stop toying with me!"_

"_Huh… I miss the days when I didn't have to deal with you."_

"_Feeling's neutral."_

**Hey look, a chapter.**

**Ian: …Uh…. Weren't you supposed to write that part about me before the italics in first person…?**

**Fox: Yeah, I guess. But it's one thirty in the morning and my mind is in Jupiter…**

**Ian: You should really get more sleep, it's not good to be staying up late all the time.**

**Fox: I don't do it all the time! I mean, I go to bed early on school nights….**

**Ian: And it takes you how long to get to sleep?**

**Fox:… Shut up.**

**Ian: -shrug- Whatever you say. Oh by the way…**

**Fox: ?**

**Ian: Happy three days before your birthday! **

**Fox: Aww, thanks. :3 I suppose I should do the whole anniversary thing….Oh, I know! How bout a little bonus story! (Anniversary because my birthday is when I started my fanfiction account…But I doubt I'd update in time, so I'm doing this now.)**

_Bonus Story_

Visiting a Farm

"First assignment and they send me back out into the country side…." Ian sighed, pushing the piece of paper into his pocket. Alexis' pupil-less eyes darted to Ian for a second and then went back to the dirt path ahead of them. She held Mr. Snuggles against her chest as she trotted along next to her older brother.

Ian Elric had just got his title of the Emerald Alchemist, and no later than the next morning was he sent into the country-side to check on the farmlands there. Apparently there had been some disappearances out in the fields and the Fuhrer thought the task was just simple enough for the new state alchemist to handle.

"You sound disappointed." Alexis stated.

"I guess I am." Ian muttered, his hands in his pockets as he trudged along.

"What did you expect to be doing." The younger sibling blinked.

"I dunno." The caramel-blonde sighed "Something more exciting? Maybe related to-" he stopped short.

Alexis looked up at her older brother and blinked to show her confusion. She followed her brother's gaze to where a white avian-like creature was crossing their path. The blonde girl sighed inwardly.

"…Is that…" Ian blinked, his gaze following as the creature waddled along. "Is that a chicken…?"

"Yes." Alexis stated bluntly. "Now we should get going…"

"…I want to pet it." Ian said.

"Then go and pet it." She stated, walking off further down the road, expecting him to follow. Quickly she heard a wild squawking. With her next step she turned on heel and sighed inwardly again.

"I shall name him Whiskers!" the elder sibling practically squealed with delight, hugging the bird which was flapping wildly. "He shall be mine! My Whiskers!"

"He's a chicken, Ian." Alexis said, her annoyance practically radiating off of her. "They don't have whiskers."

"Which is why it's the perfect name!" Ian skleed. "Look how pretty the feathers are!"

Alexis groaned inwardly. "Don't you have a job to do."

Ian frowned and held up the now-still-but-somehow-confused-bird. "Can Whiskers come?"

"…Fine."

Ian jumped to his feet and hugged the avian. "Yippie! Whiskers and I shall conquer all obstacles! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ian. We have a job to do. Now." His younger sister said, Ian's unexplained sixth sense making him freeze before nodding and following her. The newly dubbed Whiskers deciding it'd be best to just wait it out.

"You're a State Alchemist?" The Farmer questioned, looking Ian up and down. "Sure don't look like it."

"Yeah I know." Ian grinned, rubbing the back of his head "I'll be honest, I don't feel much like a State Alchemist." His face suddenly went to his friendly-but-serious expression "I was sent here because of the disappearances around these parts?"

"Eeyup." The Farmer nodded. "Ah' figured it. You're lil' friend here too?" he asked, flicking his hand to Alexis. She nodded simply. The man looked her for a moment then cracked a smirk "You sure do have some odd-lookin' eyes, lil' Lady."

"I get that a lot." Alexis said. "Now what can you tell us about the disappearances."

"Not much that Ah' know." The Farmer said "There's this odd flash o' light, and poof! Gone."

"Flash of light…?" Ian blinked. "Does it look at all like lightning or something?"

The man tilted his head, looking up at the sky before answering. "Yeah actually, it does. How'd ya' know?"

"Lucky guess." Ian said "Where was the last place you saw the flash o' light?"

The Farmer pointed down the road. "Down by the ol' well down there. Sure was odd." He grinned wickedly and looked back at them. "They say the place is haunted. Moans can be heard over there from time to time. Also…"

"Huh?" Ian blinked, his chicken starting to fidget.

"I think that one hen you have there belongs to me." He said, pointing to Whiskers.

"Oh? Really?" the boy blinked. "I guess I'd better return it to you then…" Ian muttered, handing the guy the chicken.

The Farmer accepted it with a curt nod. "This hen here will make a mighty fine dinner tomorrow."

Ian paled until he was almost white. "Y-yeah… yeah I'm sure…"

"Well anyway, y'all be careful, you hear?"

Ian nodded, slightly swaying. "Sure…Yep…. Thanks Mr. Person Guy…"

Alexis nodded simply and took the lead toward to the old water well, dragging her older brother as she went along.

* * *

><p>Ian and Alexis both examined the area around the well carefully, without finding any results. It seemed like a perfectly normal well. But they both suspected whoever was responsible for these disappearances, they were an alchemist.<p>

"Nothing seems to be out of order…" Ian pondered, crossing his arms across his chest. "Just looks like a regular ol' well to me."

"Stop talking like that." Alexis said, her eyes on the well. Ian grinned sheepishly but then regained his thinking face. Alexis continued "Maybe it's not around the well we should be looking at."

"Huh?" Ian blinked "You mean… Like, should we look _in _it?" Alexis nodded. "How do we do that…?" the elder brother muttered, leaning over to look in it. "Just looks like it's filled of water to me…" He leaned over a bit more.

Inside Alexis' mind, she imagined she would be cackling evilly. Casually she strolled up and pushed her older brother into the well. Ian let out a startled squeak as he fell into the well.

"What the heck Alexis-" he stopped in mid-accusation. He blinked when he realized it was solid underneath him. "Hey…I think there's a trap door here or something…" Ian reached into the shallow water and looked down into it. "But it looks like it goes down pretty deep. The water, I mean… How can it be so shallow?"

"I think it's tinted to make the water look deeper." Alexis said.

"Very well-played…" Ian smirked. He paled again and turned to look at his sister. "Wait, what if this wasn't here-?"

"Then we both would've gotten a laugh. Or at least, you would." Alexis stated.

"Har har, funny." Ian snorted. He started fidgeting around in the water. "I think there's a latch here… yep, right here." The caramel-blonde slid himself over one of the stone walls and pulled up on the trap door. The water fell down into what seemed to be a tunnel leading underground. A ladder made of metal pole stuck out from the side of the trench. The elder sibling smirked "Bingo."

His gaze slipped to Alexis "You stay up here, give me a shout if anyone comes by." His sister nodded and took a seat, leaning against the wall.

"You be careful." She said, not looking at him.

Ian nodded, although she couldn't see him do it, and slid down into the hole. The sudden humid air made him shudder as he made his way into the trench.

* * *

><p>"The thought of 'Shadow Temple' comes across my mind suddenly." Ian muttered under his breath, following the dim lights that followed along the walls. Unexpectedly his words echoed of the walls.<p>

"Hello?" a voice from further down the tunnel. "Who's there?"

"Don't encourage him, you fool!" a different voice.

"No, it didn't sound like him! It was someone different!" a higher voice.

"Whoever's there, please help us!" the first voice again.

"Don't worry! I don't intend to hurt anyone!" Ian called, speeding up his stride. Soon enough he was sprinting down the damp tunnel and eventually he came into a chamber.

Three people were chained to the wall of the place, their faces all smudged with dirt and bruises. There was a woman, a young man, and a little girl. All three didn't look in very good shape.

Ian frowned and walked toward the little girl first. He clapped his hands and placed them on her shackles, and soon enough they fell to the ground. She squealed at the sudden transmutation and rubbed at her wrists.

Ian smiled at her encouragingly. "It's all right now, you hear?" The girl nodded, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Mister!"

Ian nodded again and clapped his hands again. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Lily." The woman said. The young man glared at him before answering.

"Name's Ralph."

"And I'm Mint!" the small girl squeaked.

"Nice to meet you all." Ian smiled, he turned to look at the older people. "Who put you down here?"

Lily frowned. "…Um…"

Ralph continued for her. "My boss, her husband, and the girl's father."

"Huh?" Ian blinked, getting the shackles off of the others.

Sudden gunshot echoed off of the walls.

"IAN." Alexis' voice.

"Oh no-" Ian jumped to his feet "Alexis!" he started sprinting off and called over his shoulder "I'll come back if you need help!"

He hurried up the ladder and into the sunlight. Alexis was flattening herself against an obviously-transmuted wall.

"What's going on-!?"

"You two better get away from here!" a voice snapped. Ian looked around the wall to see the Farmer they ran into earlier.

"I'm so stupid. It should've been obvious. He showed no concern about it what-so-ever." Alexis said quietly.

"Y'all scat! Shoo!" He yelled.

"Why'd you tell us about the stupid well if you were behind it!?" Ian snapped. The Farmer thought for a moment, his eyes glazed over.

"Ah' don't quite know. Now shoo!" he snapped. Ian twitched and clapped his hands.

"Nwah, I reckon' you should be the one to skidaddle." He smirked. "Or else you're gonna get your ass whooped."

"What ya' mean by that, you lil' pest?" the guy spat.

"This." Ian smiled, his hands slapping into the ground. The green in the grass faded and seemed to seep into the over-exaggerated chicken that sprang out of the ground, going right to the tip of the wings. One taloned foot slammed him into the ground and held him there. The transmuted chicken struck a pose with its wings in the air and the head arced over the Farmer.

* * *

><p>"So he's just crazy?" Ian blinked as Lily explained it.<p>

"Yes, he always had… Sanity, issues. But I'd never expect he'd go and do this…" she sighed.

They were now back at the Farmer's house, where Lily went to explain what she knew. Mint was playing with the dog, practically squealing to be out of the well. Ralph was out in the fields, checking the animals and such.

"Why did he do it." Alexis said.

"He kept saying…weird things." Lily muttered. "One day he yelled at us and called us demons, imposters and things like that."

"Are you?" Ian blinked.

"No, no of course not." Lily sighed. "but… Oh my, I'm so worried… If he was in his right mind, he'd be feeling so terrible now…."

"Perhaps you should go and get him some help." Alexis stated.

"Yeah!" Ian grinned. The expression quickly melted in confusion "Why didn't you just do that to begin with…?"

"Well…" she sighed "It's…. hard. We live so far away, so we wouldn't be able to visit often, and well…"

"You're embarrassed." Alexis said. Annoyance radiated from her cold gaze. "You were embarrassed of it."

Lily frowned and soothed her hair down "…yes. I suppose I was." She shook her head. "But I won't be anymore. I'm going to find some help for him… yes, I'll find some help for my dear Carl…" Her eyes were glazed and she stared at who-knows-what.

Ian and Alexis exchanged glances, not quite sure what else to say.

**Fox: Leaving it off there.**

**Ian: The awkward moment when the Bonus Story is longer than the actual chapter… n.n I like it though. …But that's a cruddy place to cut off, what happened to them?**

**Fox: …Ian, you were there.**

**Ian: Oh yeah… heheh…. **

**Fox: Well anywho, thanks for reading. (I'm leaving what happened to them up to you…) And this has been-**

**~-~-~FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom's SECOND Aniversary~-~-~**


End file.
